Alice's Mistake
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: What happens when Alice Snaps? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Alice's POV.

* * *

We were hunting, Jasper and Our Family, when we found them. A Bleeding human and her friend. I hadn't had a chance to hunt yet so when I saw them, I snapped. Emmett grabbed my wrists pulling me back.

"Rose! Go get Carlisle and Jasper!" Emmett shouted, Rosalie ran off, towards them.

"Come on, Little Sister! You don't want to do that, you're stronger than this, Trust me." Emmett told me. Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme came running. Edward had taken Bella back to the house, she was still a newborn, and she didn't need to see this. I struggled against Emmett's grip, I knew he cared about me, he was trying to help me and he didn't want me to do something I would regret, but I was thirsty and they were right there.

Rosalie and Esme were holding on to each other, while Carlisle and Jasper approached me, Carlisle walked to flank Emmett, he put a soothing hand on my shoulder, while Jasper walked in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"Alice, Stop, Stop! It's okay, It's all okay" Jasper said, trying to stop my struggles. When I didn't stop, Jasper nodded to Emmett, who tightened his grip on me.

"Jasper! Make it stop! Please! I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to hurt them!" I Begged, Still trying to make him to let go of me.

"I will, Ali, I will. Stop Struggling, Take my hands and we'll make this Stop, I'll make it all go away" Jasper told me.

"You Promise?" I asked, still pulling, struggling against my hold.

"I promise you, Ali" he said, I stopped Pulling, completely trusting him, Emmett let me go and I fell into Jasper's waiting arms and Began to sob. He held me close, stroking my hair, kissing my forehead, giving me love that I didn't deserve. Our Family left us alone; I knew that I would have to talk to them. But I needed Jasper.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz, I'm so sorry" I sobbed into his shoulder. "They must hate me!"

"Oh, Alice. They don't! They understand, god knows, I've snapped more times than anyone could count, It's all okay, Ali. I promise, you" Jasper said, cradling me in his arms.

* * *

Jasper's POV.

I hated seeing my Alice so upset, so Vulnerable, So broken and so unsure. Alice thought our family; Our Mother and Father, Our Brothers and Sisters hated her, they would never hate her. We have all snapped, of course, Rosalie feels the need to gloat that she hasn't, which I can tell, did not go down to well with the others. They went back to the house, wanting to tell Edward about what had happened. I didn't snap, I didn't even think about the humans, I just focused on Alice.

"Oh, Alice. They don't! They understand, god knows, I've snapped more times than anyone could count, It's all okay, Ali. I promise, you" I said, cradling her trembling form in my arms, never wanting to let her go. She sobbed her heart out, I held her, kissed her.

"I am so sorry, Jasper" she sobbed, I held her tighter,

"Shhh… It's okay, I love you, Alice" I told her, Alice shook her head against my chest,

"How can you still say that, considering what almost happened?!" Alice sobbed, I froze in Shock before I gently took Alice's face between my hands and stared into her eyes.

"What Almost happened, Alice… that's the main thing, It_ Almost_ happened. You found the Strength to find your control, which is something that I love about you. You make me stronger every day, you're the reason I'm getting better at it. I don't want you to apologize for what happened, because you stopped yourself before anything _did_ happen! Something like this won't make me not love you, it doesn't make me Mad at you either. It makes me proud of you, so proud of you, because you had the courage to do the thing that I haven't mastered yet, you stopped" I said, not breaking our eye contact. Alice let out a shaky Breath and clutched at me,

"I Love you, Alice, " I told her, holding her tightly.

"I Love you, Jazz" she whispered.

"Never forget that" I said, kissing her forehead, I took her hand in mine and we darted back to our home. Esme was waiting for us and she immediately pulled Alice into her arms,

"I'm not mad at you, Honey. It's all okay, I love you, Alice" Esme crooned,

"I love you too, Mom" Alice murmured, Alice was passed on to Carlisle's arms, and then Edward's, Bella's and then Emmett's, who told her the same thing: that they didn't hate her; they could never hate her because they love her,and _I_ love her. Nessie hugged her Aunt too, Rosalie walked out at that Minute, Scowling. Alice ignored her, not caring what Rosalie thought at that moment. We were surprised when Rosalie walked over to Alice and put her hand on her arm, sending her a smile. Alice looked at her and Rosalie gently hugged her, making Alice smile and hug her back.

We all knew what mattered at that moment and what would always matter.

Our Family.


End file.
